illusionversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Temple of Dreams/Old
The Temple of Dreams is an Adventure and Role Playing game created for the Tropicon system as a launch title, developed and published by Tropico Enterprises and is set to release on April 4, 2016. The game features a band of five travellers all on their own individual quests which somehow link up as they try to take down the five pillars placed all around the land which are controlling the different cities. Gameplay The Temple of Dreams works similarly to your normal Role Playing game. As one of the five heroes, you can equip weapons and shields to the hero to increase their stats. Every hero has five different stats which can be customized, Attack, Defense, Speed, Accuracy and Luck. Different items contribute to different stats, so find the combination that works right for you. Controls : Move : Change your Character : Jump : Block : Attack : Change Weapon : Change Camera Angle : Go to Bag : Go to Game Menu Story The story of the game consists of six chapters which all vary in length. ''Chapter 01: Five Paths to the Road of Success'' This chapter focuses on Aloe. A five year old Aloe awakens from his bed to hear screaming coming from outside his house. He leaps from his bed and dashes outside quickly. A blanket of black clouds cover the overhead sky. Suddenly lightning bolts begin to shoot down from the sky, eviserating anything in it's path. Aloe's mother grabs his hand and runs away as the rays reach closer and closer to the pair. The time returns to the present where Aloe is about to leave his realm of nexus for the first time in his life. With nothing left to say goodbye to in the realm, he leaves to venture forward and find his reason for being in this world. He enters in the middle of a desert on a planet unknown. The beginning of a whole new adventure for Aloe is unfolding. A person dressed in Red approaches him. She has a somewhat soothing voice, making her easy to listen to. The girl asks Aloe to return with her to their settlement, to which he agrees. Together they go back to camp and eat some bread, the girl then introduces herself to be Redd. Redd then asks Aloe to spy on the other clan, the Blue Clan. He agrees and leaves to spy on them. ''Chapter 02: Hunting Season'' This chapter focuses on Dimitri. ''Chapter 03: Fortune Always Falls Flat'' This chapter focuses on Charity. ''Chapter 04: You Only Live Once'' This chapter focuses on Meadow. ''Chapter 05: Looks Blue, Tastes Redd'' This chapter focuses on Esme. ''Chapter 06: The Last Stand: Storm The Temple of Dreams! ''This chapter focuses on All Heroes. Game Modes Adventure Mode Adventure Mode is the main mode of the game. In adventure mode, you will play through a riveting story and experience the game to the fullest extent. You will play as five different characters during the entirety of the story. Heroes Realms In the story mode, there are 15 different realms in which the five heroes are destined to explore. Bosses There are a total of 9 bosses the five heroes have to fight against during the game's story mode. Trivia *The Temple of Dreams is the first original game created by Tropico Enterprises. Category:Subpages Category:Games Category:Tropicon Games Category:Illusion Works Games Category:Icicle's Games Category:Works of Icicle